Unexpected Love
by Han Deiji
Summary: Aku, hanyalah gadis biasa yang bernasib malang karena pertemuanku dengan laki-laki tersebut. Namun, itu adalah takdir. Aku menerima pertemuan itu apa adanya. Dan, siapa tahu jika ia jugalah 'takdir'ku?


Title : Unexpected Love

Author : Eugenia Ammy [Ammy Zhai]

Genre : Humor, Romance, General, Friendship.

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Han Yoora [OC]

Park Yoonhae [OC]

Rated : PG

Chapter 1

_Tak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa mengetahui, ataupun melihat seluk beluk benang merah yang menghubungkan tiap orang satu sama lain. Pasti. Dan tiap jalan yang ada, hanya Tuhan-lah yang tahu jalan itu. Hidup memiliki banyak jalan, kita hanya perlu menjalaninya saja. Kita tak perlu memikirkan ke arah mana benang merah yang kita miliki itu tertuju, karena tanpa memikirkannya, hati kita pasti akan tertuju ke sana pada akhirnya dengan bagaimanapun caranya. Dan tanpa bisa kita duga sebelumnya._

**Yoora POV**

_Aku terus berlari…_

_Berlari dan berlari menghindarinya…_

_Kupacu kakiku sekuat tenaga hanya untuk menghindarinya…_

_Tetesan keringat yang sudah mengucur ini terasa menggelitik keningku…_

_Jantungku yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat tertinggal jauh oleh gerakan kedua kakiku…_

_Paru-paruku terasa bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya dan membuatku merasa sedikit sesak…_

_Namun, aku tidak peduli dengan aliran keringat ini, ataupun dengan detak jantungku, ataupun juga dengan napasku…_

_Yang kupikirkan sekarang ini hanyalah…_

"Gyaaaah! Lari Han Yoora! Lari! Selamatkan dirimu dari ahjumma tua di belakangmu!" seruku pada diri sendiri sambil berlari di antara deretan rumah yang saling berhadapan dan agak sepi ini.

"Yak! Yoora-ya! Berhenti kau di sana!" teriak ahjumma itu sambil berlari mengejarku. Wajahnya tak bersahabat dan sudah terlihat lelah setelah sekian lama ia mengejarku. Kurasa kita sudah bermain kucing-kucingan ini selama 30 menit. Atau mungkin lebih?

"Shireo!" balasku pendek dan terus berlari. Pacuan kaki ini kurasa makin lama makin berberak lemah dan kurasa aku sudah tak tahan berlari lagi!

"Berhenti kau! Yak! Kembalikan itu!" teriaknya masih terus mengejarku. Aku menoleh kea rah ahjumma itu dan masih berlari. Ia sudah tak jauh dari belakangku dan membuatku harus memacu kaki ini lebih cepat lagi.

Aku menyeringai lebar ketika mataku tertuju pada tikungan di ujung jalan yang terlihat jelas dari mataku, "Mianne, ahjumma! Tapi aku butuh ini!" teriakku dan melesat belok ke tikungan tersebut. Aku cepat-cepat masuk ke apitan dua rumah besar yang sempit dan ditutupi kardus yang tinggi. Tentu saja, aku bersembunyi di balik kardus itu.

"Yak! HAN YOORAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya persis di depanku namun tak menyadari keberadaanku. Ia terdiam di sana dengan napas terengah-engah yang berat. Badannya sedikit tertunduk dan disangganya kedua tangannya itu pada kedua lututnya. Kucoba untuk mengatur napasku yang juga berat sepertinya agar lebih normal dan tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Kardus itu..," katanya belum selesai. Bulu kudukku berdiri karena takut ia datang menghampiriku. "mengapa pemiliknya menaruhnya di sana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

'_Astaga! Sungguh tidak penting!'_ pikirku. Aku menunggu sebentar dan menilik lewat sela-sela kardus sambil berjongkok— menunggu sampai pada akhirnya ahjumma itu pergi.

_**Namja**_** POV**

Aku berjalan ke luar rumah sambil mengangkat tumpukan kardus besar ini. Hyungku –maksudku hyung sepupuku-, menyuruhku untuk membawa tumpukan ini ke samping rumahku. Katanya, siapa tahu akan ada orang yang mau mengambilnya. Konyol sekali ia.

Ketika hendak menumpukkan kardus yang kubawa ini, mataku tertuju pada sosok yeoja berambut panjang dan hitam sedang berjongkok di belakang tumpukan kardus yang sudah kutumpuki sebelumnya. Aku hanya diam melihatnya sampai akhirnya ia berbicara, "Dasar ahjumma pelit. Untung saja aku berhasil kabur." gumamnya sambil berdiri, namun kepalanya masih tertuju pada sisi yang berlawanan dengan arah keberadaanku di sini.

"Kabur dari mana maksudmu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Omo!" umpatnya kaget kaget dan langsung jatuh tersungkur menimpa kardus-kardus itu. Aku hanya mendelik melihat tumpukan kardus yang sudah kususun susah-susah jatuh berantakan semua."HYAK! KAU INI SIAPA?" bentaknya dan membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget karena bentakannya.

**Yoora POV**

Namja yang sedang membawa banyak tumpukan kardus itu sedikit tersentak setelah aku membentaknya kasar. Diletakannya kardus-kardus itu dengan kasar di depanku. "Yak," katanya dengan suara rendah, "kau ini yeoja atau apa! Mana ada yeoja sekasar ini? Aku kan hanya bertanya! Apa kau butuh membentakku? Aishhh benar-benar, kau bahkan sudah menghancurkan tumpukan kardus itu! Harusnya aku yang membentakmu!" ia membentakku habis-habisan. Tatapan matanya terlihat kesal sekali. Ia menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan omelannya tadi, "Aigooo, aku yakin kau ini tak pernah punya pacar! Mana ada namja yang mau dengan yeoja kasar seperti itu! Yang ada mereka justru takut denganmu! Atau bahkan mual melihat tingkahmu!" tambahnya tak tanggung-tanggung. OMONA? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Bisa-bisanya ia mengataiku seperti itu!

"Mwo? Tak punya pacar?" aku menarik napas panjang , "y.., yak! Asal kau tahu! Banyak sekali namja yang ingin jadi pacarku!" kataku membela diri dengan nada yang tinggi—dan tanpa berpikir panjang.

Dia terkekeh dan membulatkan matanya seakan ingin meremehkanku, "Heh? Banyak? Apa kau tidak salah? Mana ada namja yang mau berpacaran dengan yeoja kasar sepertimu! Dan lagi, lihat tubuhmu itu," katanya membuatku langsung menengok ke arah tubuhku sendiri. "omo-omo, dadamu bahkan rata. Mana ada namja yang mau denganmu?" katanya lagi dengan nada yang sangat menyindir dan matanya yang dibulat-bulatkan seakan ingin sekali ia menginjak-injak harga diriku.

Darah di tubuhku terasa naik semua ke kepalaku. Siapa sebenarnya namja jangkung, tengil, dan gila ini? "Yak! Kau ini.., kau ini tak tahu sopan santun!" bentakku kesal tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya bisa mendendang kakinya dan ia hanya meringis kesakitan. Belum puas, kutendang juga kardus-kardus itu hingga berserakan kemana-mana, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan namja yang tak dikenal itu setelah puas melampiaskan amarahku.

"Tunggu kau! Yak! Yeoja berdada rata!" teriaknya mencari masalah. Kedua kakiku yang terbalutkan boot cokelat bulu itu langsung berhenti melangkah. Kukerutkan keningku kesal dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"Neoh… Kau akan mati jika bertemu lagi denganku!" teriakku sangat kesal sekesal kesalnya dan seketika itu juga aku langsung reflek melempar benda yang sedang kupegang ke arah namja tadi. "Omo! Dompet ahjumma!" teriakku dan langsung berlari gesit ke arahnya. Aku hampir terpeleset ketika berlari mendekatinya karena terlalu panik ingin mengambil dompet tersebut.

"Kau mau ini? Kalau kau mau dompet butut ini, kau harus bayar dulu pakai asetmu," katanya mulai bermain-main. Di direntangkannya dompet tersebut ke atas hingga aku tak dapat mengambilnya. Bukan karena pendek, namun namja ini terlalu tinggi bagiku!

"Yak! Itu bukan dompetku! Kembalikan itu!" teriakku dan ia masih terus memegangi dompet itu di tangannya yang direntangkan ke atas.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau itu bukan dompetmu, berarti kau mencuri dompet ini?"

"Aku bukan pencuri! Kau yang pencuri! Kembalikan dompetnya!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, jika kau ingin ini kau harus bayar pakai asetmu!" katanya dan langsung berlari kabur.

"Yak! Namja gila, kembalikan dompet itu!" teriakku berlari mengejarnya. Nafasku terasa tak beraturan, dan kakiku terasa kaku semua. Aku terlalu lelah karena harus mengejarnya dan karena terus menerus dikejar ahjumma beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Shireo!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

"Pabo! Dasar namja gila! Kembalikan itu!" teriakku masih terus mengerjarnya dan dengan lincahnya, ia masih asik berlari. Dasar gila!

Setelah lelah mengejarnya terlalu lama, aku pun sampai di jalan setapak yang penuh dengan orang berkumpul di halaman rumah mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sedang menyapu, ada yang sedang mengurus taman dengan sekop dan lain sebagainya. Aku memiliki ide. "Ya! Harus pakai cara itu!" gumamku dan menyeringai lebar. "Tolooong! Ada namja gila mencuri dompet samchon-ku! Tolong! Ada namja gila mencuri dompet!" teriakku dan namja itu langsung berhenti berlari. Dilangkahkannya kakinya yang jenjang itu mendekatiku. Mungkin untuk menyuruhku diam.

Seorang ahjussi berkaos biru tua mendekatiku. Rambutnya masih lengkap, belum pitak dan terlihat beberapa uban menemani rambut hitamnya yang masih sehat. Kaca mata yang bersanggar di hidungnya membuat ia terlihat agak tua."Nak, di mana namja itu?" tanya Ahjussi itu cepat.

"Di sana!" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah namja yang sedang mendekatiku dan ia pun langsung berlari lagi bersama dengan sandal jepit bututnya itu.

"Yak! Berhenti kau!" teriak ahjussi yang membantuku itu sambil berlari bersamaku. Ia terlalu tua untuk berlari, ia berhenti dan aku ikut berhenti bersamanya . Aku melihat namja gila itu masih terlihat di mataku dan masih berlari kesetanan dan sempat menabrak sepeda anak kecil hingga anak itu jatuh dan menangis. Namun, mungkin karena ia memang gila, ia justru melanjutkan aksi berlarinya itu. Pantas saja kakinya jenjang, larinya saja sudah seperti pelari marathon.

Kulihat ahjussi di sebelahku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Yak semuanya! Ada namja pencuri dompet berambut ikal! Kejar dia!" teriak ahjussi ini sambil menunjuk namja itu. Beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul di halaman teras mereka pun ikut berlari mengejar namja gila itu. Ia belum terlalu jauh, semoga saja ia tertangkap!

… Mereka semua berlari…

Dan… "HYAAAH!" teriak namja itu ketakutan setengah mati begitu dikejar banyak orang. Ada yang membawa sapu, ada yang menodong sekop, bahkan ada yang melempari sandalnya. -.- *author lebay

"Jadi maksudmu, kau hanya bercanda?" tanya seorang polisi ketika kami berada di kantor polisi.

Namja yang sampai sekarang tak kukenal namanya hanya mengangguk pelan dan cemberut dengan wajahnya yang sudah babak belur. Ya, pada akhirnya ia tertangkap dan dihajar penduduk yang tinggal di jalan itu.

"Nona, apa kau sudah menerima dompet itu kembali?" tanya polisi itu.

"Ne, aku sudah menerimanya!" jawabku.

"Apa uangnya masih lengkap?" tanyanya. Astaga, mana kutahu! Aku bahkan bukan pemilik dompet ini.

"Uhm… Kurasa..,"

"Yak! Han Yoora-ssi! Beraninya kau kabur mengambil uangku!" teriak seseorang. _DEG! 'OMO! ITU AHJUMMA!' _teriakku dalam hati. Aku langsung mau berlari menghindari ahjumma dan ia langsung menangkapku.

"Mau ke mana kau gadis nakal!" sergahnya sambil memukuliku. "Kau sudah mengambil uangku! Kau masuk kantor polisi! Kau kira aku tak tahu itu? Tetangga kita membicarakanmu yang masuk kantor polisi dan membuatku malu!" omelnya sambil terus memukuliku.

"Aya! Aya! Miane ahjumma! Aya! Ah! Appo!" pekikku.

"Sudahlah ahjumma, mari kita selesaikan ini baik-baik," kata polisi tadi menenangkan ahjumma. Ahjumma pun berhenti memukuliku. Aku kembali duduk di sebelah namja konyol itu. "Siapa nama kalian dan jelaskan semuanya dari awal," kata polisi itu.

"Awalnya adalah yeoja nakal ini mencuri uangku!" sela ahjumma membuatku jengkel.

"Yak! Ahjumma! Jangan berisik!" teriakku.

"Kau ini… Yak! Kau tahu aku..,"

"Sudahlah ahjumma, biar ia menjelaskan semuanya dulu, ahjumma lebih baik diam saja," kata polisi itu memotong pembicaraan ahjumma.

"Namaku Han Yoora." kataku pendek.

"Dan kau?" tanya polisi ini menengok ke arah namja setan itu.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun." jawabnya dengan tatapan kosong seperti mayat hidup.

"Oke, aku sudah mencatat nama kalian, sekarang tolong jelaskan dari awal." kata polisi itu.

"Aku mengambil dompet ahjumma karena aku ingin kabur dari rumah," jawabku.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya polisi itu. Kulihat Kyuhyun masih cemberut sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada tanpa menatapku.

"Aku baru pindah ke Seoul kemarin sedangkan orang tuaku ada di Busan. Mereka menitipkanku pada ahjumma ini, yaitu teman orang tuaku. Aku mengambil uang ahjumma karena ingin menyusul mereka." jelasku singkat.

"Yak! Kau tahu betapa pendeknya pikiranmu?" bentak ahjumma. Aku hanya berdecak dan menatap tajam ahjumma dengan kesal.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau di sini rupanya!" teriak seorang namja dan seketika itu juga Kyuhyun langsung melotot melesat pergi. "Mau ke mana kau, hah? Dasar setan kecil!" bentak namja itu sambil menahan Kyuhyun dan memukulinya.

"Aya! Appo! Appo! Miane hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun. Oke, mengapa nasibnya sama sepertiku tadi?

"Kau hanya kusuruh membereskan kardus tapi kenapa masalahnya bisa jadi seperti ini, hah?" bentak namja itu.

Kulihat om polisi itu sudah naik darah dan mukanya memerah melihat situasi yang ribut sedari tadi. "Yak! Ini kantor polisi! Apa kalian bisa tenang sedikit?" teriak polisi itu dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini menengok ke arah kami.

"Awas kau jika berani mengambil uangku lagi!" omel ahjuma sambil keluar kantor polisi. Aku hanya diam dan berjalan mendahului ahjumma. "Yak! Kau mau ke mana lagi?" tanya ahjumma dengan nada tinggi dan aku hanya diam tak menanggapinya.

Aku berjalan sendiri di kiri jalan menuju taman di dekat sini, dan kakiku terhenti ketika dari jauh terdengar suara seorang namja memanggil seseorang. Entah siapa yang ia panggil, namun apa salahnya jika aku berhenti? "Yak, kau yeoja berambut panjang!" teriaknya. Aku tak tahu siapa yang ia maksud dan kutolehkan kepalaku kepadanya. Ternyata ia namja yang tadi mengomeli Kyuhyun. Kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya terlihat cocok dipakai olehnya. Yah, kurasa ia cukup tampan dan jauh lebih baik dari pada si Cho setan itu.

"Miane, karena Kyuhyun kau jadi dapat masalah." katanya.

"Ah, gwenchana. Aku juga salah ka..,"

"Aniyo! Kau tidak salah, yang salah justru Kyuhyun." katanya memutuskan kata-kataku. "Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Ke sini kau!" teriak namja ini pada Kyuhyun yang ternyata ada di sebrang jalan.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sampai di sebelah namja ini. Kukerutkan keningku menatapnya tajam dengan sangat malas dan kesal.

"Katakan maaf padanya," kata namja ini memerintah. Ya! Katakan maaf padaku!

"Mwo? Aku? Bilang maaf pada gadis kasar berdada rata ini? Shireo!" teriaknya dan membuatku ingin menggepengkannya seketika itu juga. Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua karena sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Kuikat rambut panjangku yang hitam bergelombang karena aku merasa udara sangat panas. Atau mungkin karena suasana terasa panas? Terdengar suara mereka dari kejauhan masih berdebat satu sama lain. Namun aku tak peduli dan terus berjalan.

Hari sudah terlalu sore, kuputuskan tidak jadi ke taman dan pergi kembali ke rumahku –maksudku rumah ahjumma- yang sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh dari kantor polisi. Sepatu boot coklatku terus menemaniku di sepanjang jalan dan di sepanjang hari ini. Kaus putih polosku terlihat lusuh karena 'petualangan' hari ini, dan celana jeans pendek yang menunjukkan kaki jenjangku sedikit sobek entah karena apa.

Bayangan pepohonan perlahan mulai memanjang dan bergeser seiring matahari yang makin tenggelam di batas langit. Deretan pohon maple terlihat memudar warna-warninya karena langit sudah tak cerah lagi, menunjukan hari hampir malam. Kulihat rumah ahjumma sudah dekat denganku. Kumasuki rumah itu dan terdengar suara lagu pop yang dinyalakan ahjumma dengan volume yang agak keras, seakan melepas hening yang menemaniku di sepanjang jalan tadi.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan, kulihat ternyata ahjumma sudah berada di dapur dan sedang memasak. "Miane ahjumma," kataku dan duduk terbalik di kursi dapur sambil menaruh daguku di punggung kursi.

"Lain kali jangan kau ulangi hal itu. Kau bahkan belum biasa di sini… Aku yakin jika kau sudah biasa, kau akan betah tinggal di sini," jawabnya. "Lagipula apa kau tak kasihan padaku? Suamiku sudah tiada dan kau malah ingin kabur dari rumahku membuatku sendiri lagi," tambah ahjumma.

"Miane ahjuma…" jawabku lagi tanpa menatapnya dan menundukkan kepalaku menatap lantai.

"Kalau kau bosan bilang saja padaku dan kita akan belanja bersama. Orang tuamu selalu mengirimkanmu uang, bukan?" tanyanya memberiku masukan.

"Ahjuma! Kau pintar!" teriakku menyadari kalau aku selalu mendapat uang.

"Kau baru sadar aku pintar? Aku ini ahjuma terbaik yang pernah ada. Badanku masih langsing, kulitku juga belum banyak keriput. Aku juga pintar memasak, jika aku masih muda pasti banyak namja yang mau menjadi suamiku," kata ahjumma sambil memasak.

"Kau terlalu narsis, ahjumma," gumamku dan pergi meninggalkannya menuju kamarku.

"Kata-kataku itu berdasarkan kenyataan, Yoora-ya," balasnya sambil asik memasak tanpa menatapku yang sudah berjalan pergi. Bau masakannya enak.

Kurebahkan badanku di atas kasur. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat kata-kata ahjumma tadi. Namun kata-katanya memang benar, ia jago memasak, badannya bagus, kulitnya pun tak kalah bagusnya. Sayang sekali suaminya meninggal seminggu setelah mereka menikah, karena kecelakaan. Mungkin ada benarnya juga, jika aku tinggal di sini aku bisa menemaninya dan tidak membuatnya merasa kesepian. Ia pasti senang saat mendapat kabar kalau aku akan tinggal bersamanya.

"Yoora-ya! Makanannya sudah siap, kau tidak makan malam? Kalau terlalu malam kau bisa gemuk!" tanya ahjumma dari luar pintu kamarku dan menambahkan pesan tak penting itu.

"Ne, aku keluar!" jawabku dari dalam dan bergegas melangkah keluar tanpa beralaskan apa-apa pada kakiku.

"Yoora-ya, besok kan hari pertamamu di SMA barumu, apa kau sudah siapkan semuanya?" tanya ahjuma sambil memotong daging asapnya.

"Ne, aku sudah siapkan buku dan lainnya tadi pagi…" jawabku. "Ahjuma, apa di sekolah baruku ada namja tampan?" tanyaku sambil mengoleskan saus ke makananku.

"Kau ini sekolah untuk belajar atau cari pacar?" tanggap ahjuma.

"Belajar tak akan menyenangkan jika tak ada namja tampan." jawabku dan tertawa.

"Aishhh, apa nilaimu di sekolah lamamu bagus semua karena namja tampan?" tanya ahjuma aneh-aneh.

"Aniyo… Kalau yang itu nilai murni dari otakku yang encer ini,"

"Kalau begitu besok kau harus beri kesan pertama yang baik pada guru dan teman lainnya. Cari teman yang banyak." kata ahjuma lagi.

"Ahjuma bawel…"

"Yak! Kau ini benar-benar tak sopan, apa kau benar-benar anak dari sahabatku?"

"Yak, ahjuma! Memangnya aku anak pungut!" kataku tak terima.

"Ya siapa tahu begitu…" jawab ahjuma meledekku.

Selesai makan, aku langsung menghambur ke kamarku dan memikirkan bagaimana besok hari pertamaku di sekolah. "Setelah seumur hidup tak punya pacar, apa aku akan mendapat pacar?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. _NGIING~_ Tiba-tiba terlintas di benakku si anak setan yang membuatku sial hari ini. "Jika aku bertemu lagi dengan setan itu aku akan meninjunya!" teriakku dalam kamar.

"Jangan berteriak malam-malam! Tetanggamu akan mengira kau gila!" seru ahjumma dari luar kamarku.

Hari berikutnya pun tiba. Kukenakan seragam baru ini dengan rapi dan berharap hari ini bisa berjalan dengan baik. Tanpa masalah. Dan tanpa ada namja yang aneh-aneh.

Setibanya di sekolah, kumasuki ruangan kelasku begitu wali kelasku menyuruhku masuk. "Annyeong, Han Yoora iinmida. Aku siswi pindahan dari Busan. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," kataku memperkenalkan diri di kelas. Teman-teman baruku yang belum kukenal ini hanya bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah Yoora, di sini ada dua bangku kosong, silakan kau pilih salah satu yang kau mau tempati." kata songsaengnim. Aku melihat kedua tempat duduk itu, keduanya sama-sama bersebelahan dengan namja tampan. Benakku mulai banyak bercakap, _"Baiklah Yoora, gunakan kedua mata indahmu untuk menentukan namja terbaik! Oke, dari namja pertama… Namja yang tampan dan… TUNGGU! Bukankah ia namja yang kemarin memarahi setan itu?" _dengan cepat aku duduk di kursi yang satunya, yaitu di kursi yang ada di sebelah namja tampan berkacamata.

"Baiklah, kita melakukan absen…" kata wali kelasku dan kami semua hanya mendengarkannya dengan tenang. Ia menyebut satu persatu nama mereka. "Lee Donghae," sebutnya.

"Hadir," jawab namja yang kemarin memarahi Kyuhyun. Oh… Namanya Donghae. Mwo? Tunggu! Mengapa marga mereka berbeda? Kukira ini kakaknya.

"Kim Kibum," katanya lagi.

"Hadir," jawab namja yang ada di sebelahku. Oh… Ternyata namanya Kibum.

"Cho Kyuhyun,"

"MWO?" teriakku melengking dan seketika itu juga semua orang menengok ke arahku. Ah! Yoora pabo!

"Ada apa Yoora-ssi?" tanya guruku.

"Aniyo… Kukira itu adalah… itu… itu adalah sepupuku! Ya! Aku juga punya sepupu yang bernama Kyuhyun," jawabku seperti orang tolol.

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah… Tapi… Di mana Kyuhyun? Apa dia membolos lagi?"

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Songsaeng-nim! Miane aku telat!" kataku sambil mendobrak pintu kelas.

"Kau ini kebiasaan… Omo! Kenapa wajahmu babak belur seperti itu?" tanyanya tentang wajahku yang babak belur karena kemarin dihajar banyak orang.

"Aniyo… Kemarin aku terpleset dan wajahku terbentur tangga dan dinding." jawabku berbohong.

"Benarkah? Oh, Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kau duduk," katanya. Huh? Mengapa ia dingin sekali? Harusnya ia bertanya lebih banyak tentang lukaku ini!

"Gomawo, songsaeng-nim," kataku sambil menunjukan senyum mautku. Kubalikan badanku –ke arah teman-temanku yang sedang duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing— masih dengan senyum mautku yang pasti akan membuat para yeoja tergila-gila akan diriku.

Namun sangat disayangkan, saudara-saudara! Wajah indahku langsung berubah 180 derajat begitu melihat sesosok yeoja berdada rata itu ada di mejaku. _"Ah… Pasti hanya bayanganku saja…"_ batinku. Namun perasaanku tidak enak.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tidak duduk?" tanya songsaeng-nim. Aku kembali berjalan ke arahnya lagi.

"Songsaeng-nim, apa ada yeoja duduk di bangkuku?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Ah, ne! Dia anak pindahan baru dari Busan. Namanya adalah Han Yoora." jawabnya. JEGER! Apa katanya? Jadi ini bukan bayangan?

Aku berjalan ke arah meja di sebelah Donghae. Aku berhenti sebentar di sebelah MEJAKU yang diduduki yeoja berdada rata itu. "Yak! Neoh! Yeoja berdada rata! Apa kau ingin menghantuiku? Apa kau tidak puas membuatku babak belur?" bentakku sambil memukul mejanya.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri di sini?" tanya Yoora membuyarkan bayanganku. Oke, tadi itu hanya bayangan.

"Aniyo, hanya saja ini bangkuku. Mungkin aku akan merindukan kursi ini," jawabku dengan lembut. Padahal dalam hatiku aku sudah ingin menggepengkan yeoja ini.

"Apa kau gay? Kau pacarnya Kibum?" tanyanya.

"Yak! Diam kau yeoja berdada rata!"

"Sedang apa kau berdiri di sini?" tanya Yoora membuyarkan bayanganku LAGI. Aku bisa gila jika melihat yeoja ini.

"Aniyo." jawabku datar dan duduk di sebelah Donghae.

**Yoora POV**

Aku benar-benar ingin meledak ketika melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke kelas. Ketika hendak duduk ia melihat ke arahku dan sangat kaget. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah songsaeng-nim dan membisikannya sesuatu dan kembali berjalan duduk.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku ketika Kyuhyun diam berdiri di sebelahku.

"Aniyo…" katanya lalu pergi.

…

"Dasar namja setan…" kataku berbisik.

"Kau temannya?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

"A… Aniyo… Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengannya." jawabku gagap.

"Benarkah? Berarti namja setan yang kau maksud adalah… aku?" tanyanya.

"Ani! Sama sekali bukan… Itu…"

"Aigooo… Berhentilah berbohong, bilang saja kau kenal dia. Dia memang seperti setan, kok!" jawabnya. Aku hanya tertunduk malu. "Jangan malu, santai saja. Aku bisa menjadi teman yang baik, kok." katanya sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Jangan acak-acaki rambutku!" kataku malu.

"Kau manis juga kalau malu-malu seperti itu," katanya terdengar seperti menggoda. Omo! Namja ini genit sekali! Kurasa aku sudah sangat malu dan aku yakin wajahku sudah merah padam.

"Songsaeng-nim, apa aku boleh ijin ke toilet?" tanyaku. Aku tak ingin Kibum terus-terusan melihat wajahku yang terlihat malu seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kau boleh." jawabnya pendek.

Aku langsung berlari ke toilet dan mencuci mukaku. Kulihat warna merah yang menemani wajahku perlahan mulai menghilang. Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan perlahan. Aku berjalan ke luar kamar mandi. Baru satu langkah dari kamar mandi, aku sudah dipertemukan dengan sosok yang tak ingin kutemui.

"Yak! Yeoja berdada rata! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tak puas membuatku sial kemarin?" tanyanya heboh. Aish. Bocah ini berisik sekali.

"Mwo? Ya, yang membuatmu sial bukan aku, tapi kau yang membuatku sial! Dasar namja setan!" bentakku dan melenggang peergi.

"Namja… Namja apa tadi kau bilang? Namja setan?"

Aku berhenti dan membalikkan badanku ke arahnya, "Ne! Kau itu sama dengan setan!" kataku penuh penekanan dan meninggalkannya.

"Berhenti kau di situ!" teriaknya dan menarik tanganku. "Dasar yeoja berda…"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang. Kami berdua langsung menengok ke arah orang itu.

"Kibum-ya…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Ah, ani! Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya. Benar kan Yoora-ssi?" katanya sambil merangkulku. Aku hanya diam dan kurasakan ia mencubitku dengan kencang.

"Aya! Ne! Ia ingin berkenalan denganku!" teriakku dan ia langsung melepaskan cubitan mautnya itu.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau ke toilet dulu." katanya dan melangkah masuk ke toilet.

Aku langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauhi kamar mandi. "Cubitanmu itu sakit!" bentakku sambil berjalan ke kelas. Kami berdua berjalan di selasar sekolah yang sepi. Lantai di sini terlihat sangat mengkilap dan memantulkan sinar lampu yang ada di atasnya.

"Siapa bilang itu tidak sakit." jawabnya santai. Kurasa ia butuh pelajaran.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." panggilku.

"Wae? Kau terpesona padaku? Aku tahu itu…" katanya main-main.

"Bagaimana kalau memang iya?" tanyaku bermain-main juga. Ia pikir hanya dia yang bisa bermain-main?

"Mw.. Mwo? Kau… kau menyukaiku." tanyanya gelagapan.

"Kemari, ada yang ingin kubisikan." kataku padanya dengan lembut dan tak lupa dengan senyum mautku. Ia dengan tololnya menuruti perkataanku. "Kau tahu apa yang kusukai darimu?" bisikku. Ia terlihat gugup. Aku langsung menendangnya sekencang mungkin ketika mendekat untuk mendengar bisikanku.

"Ah!" pekiknya kesakitan.

"Aku menyukai wajahmu jika kau kesakitan," kataku dan pergi meninggalkannya yang sedang kesakitan.

"Yak! Yeoja berdada rata! Berhenti kau di situ!" teriaknya berlari terpincang-pincang.

"Yak! Ini sekolah! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" bentakku.

Sekarang adalah pelajaran matematika. Tak kusangka pelajaran matematika di sini tak terlalu susah dan dengan mudahnya aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan songsaeng-nim.

"Apa kau mengerti pertanyaan ini?" tanya Kibum sambil memberi bukunya. Aku sudah tidak malu-malu dengannya. Tadi ia sempat bilang padaku kalau ia hanya bercanda, bisa dibilang ia sengaja mengerjaiku seperti ini lantaran aku anak baru. Ia juga meminta maaf padaku.

"Yang mana? Yang ini?" tanyaku dan melihat pertanyaan yang ia maksud. Pertanyaan yang sederhana namun menjebak.

"Ya, kau bisa ajarkan aku yang ini?"

"Oh, caranya tinggal..,"

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Cih, dasar yeoja berdada rata. Kepintarannya pasti hanya karena hoki," gumamku sambil melihatnya dari tempat dudukku tak jauh dari belakangnya.

"Kau cemburu karena kalah dengannya?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Yak, hyung! Kau berpihak padanya?" kataku tak terima.

"Aniyo… Tapi itu memang kenyataannya kok." jawabnya.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja! Asal kau tahu sendiri matematikaku itu yang tertinggi di kelas!" protesku.

"Yak, jika kau dapat nilai sembilan puluh Yoora mungkin dapat seratus." katanya.

"Hyeong!" aku mulai kesal.

"Wae? Kau tak terima? Kalau begitu kau jawab pertanyaan ini," katanya dan memberiku buku.

"Ini kan hanya… hanya…"

"Benar, kan? Kau tak mengerti, kan?" katanya. Aku hanya bisa melipat bibirku kesal. Dan tak lama, bel pun berbunyi, aku langsung menghambur ke luar kelas karena malas dengan Donghae. Tak peduli ia memanggilku berkali-kali.

**Yoora POV**

Begitu bel berbunyi aku langsung ke luar kelas sambil meyeruput yoghurt kesukaanku dan hanya diam melihat halaman sekolahku dari depan ruang kelas. "Kau sendiri?" tanya seorang namja. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Ternyata Donghae.

"Emm… Seperti yang kau lihat." jawabku.

"Yak, tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi. Mian atas sikap Kyuhyun kemarin, ya." katanya membuatku bosan. Sudah berapa kali ia meminta maaf?

"Ah, gwenchana. Kau sudah bilang itu kemarin." jawabku dan kembali meyedot yoghurtku. "Ngomong-ngomong kau siapanya Kyuhyun?" tanyaku.

"Oh, aku hanya kakak sepupunya. Tapi umur kami sepantaran, kok." jawabnya lagi.

"Oh… Araso... Oh, ya! Bisa kau ajak aku keliling sekolah?" tanyaku karena belum mengenal sekolah ini.

"Oke, dengan senang hati." jawabnya dan aku mulai mengelilingi sekolah ini dengannya.

Kami berbincang banyak di setiap selasar sekolah ini. Ia orang yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara, dan kalau ia tertawa… Oke, aku suka sekali dengan senyumnya, apalagi tawanya!

"Ruang apa itu?" tanyaku- menyela pembicaraan kami sebelumnya- ketika kulihat sebuah ruangan yang gelap di sudut selasar.

"Itu… yang penting jangan masuk ke sana!" katanya gugup.

"Waegure? Memangnya ada hantu? Yang benar saja!" kataku dan membuka pintu itu dengan berani.

"Yak! Yoora-ssi!" teriaknya takut bercampur nada kawatir.

"Wae? Tak ada apa-apa!" teriakku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dan mulai masuk bersamaku. Kulihat sedikit ekspresi takut tertera dengan jelas di wajahnya.

**Donghae POV**

Kukira ruangan ini ditutup karena angker. Dasar Kyuhyun tukang bohong! Bodohnya aku, bisa-bisanya aku ditipu oleh mulut setannya itu.

"Apa di sini tak ada lampu?" tanya Yoora.

"Kurasa tak ada. Dulunya ini ruang kesenian, tapi malah jadi gudang." jawabku.

JEGREK! Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan ini terbanting menutup.

"Yak! Siapa yang menutup itu?" teriak Yoora. "Kyuhyun-ssi! Buka pintunya!" teriak Yoora menebak-nebak masih dan masih berdiri di tengah ruangan ini.

"Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Segila-gilanya dia tak mungkin ia yang melakukannya." jawabku sedikit membela Kyuhyun. Karena apa yang kukatakan barusan memang benar, Kyuhyun tidak sejail ini, ia hanya konyol.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyanya memelas. Baru kusadari wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan jika dilihat sedekat ini. Ia berada di sebelahku persis, meski dalam gelap, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Matanya lebar dan agak bulat, hidungnya mungil dan tidak terlalu mancung dan bibirnya manis sekali, ditambah dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Tidak, ia cenderung lebih manis dan imut. "Yak! Mengapa kau melihatku terus? Kan aku bertanya, siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menghempaskan napasku keras untuk menahan tawa. Ia lucu. "Ehm.. Mollaso… Aku bukan peramal," jawabku santai dan duduk bersandar ke dinding.

"Cih, mengapa kau masih bisa tersenyum jika terkunci di tempat ini?" tanyanya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu kemudian mengotak-atiknya.

"Aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku bisa tersenyum. Aku malah bukan sekedar tersenyum, aku ingin tertawa," jawabku padanya yang masih memunggungiku dan sambil serius mengotak-atik pintu.

"Wae? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyanya langsung berhenti memainkan pintu dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Ani… Hanya saja aku ingin tertawa melihat tingkahmu yang lucu."

Ia hanya diam sesaat dan melanjutkan pekerjaan 'mengotak-atik pintu'. "Yak! Kau.., kau.., Kau bantu aku membuka pintu ini!" katanya mencari topik dan dengan nadanya yang sedikit gugup.

"Ne, ne! Araso…" jawabku dan membantunya. "Apa kau ada peniti?" tanyaku.

"Kau pikir aku tukang jahit! Tapi aku ada kawat," jawabnya sambil merogoh saku roknya dan memberi kawat itu padaku. Aku menghempaskan sedikit tawaku.

"Wae? Mengapa kau tertawa lagi?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau memang bukan tukang jahit… Tapi kau ini tukang kabel," jawabku dan menahan tawa. Ia hanya cemberut tak menjawab dan dan menggembungkan pipinya membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya sekencang mungkin.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"_Di mana mereka berdua? Padahal bel sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu? Apa mereka pacaran? Kalau tahu begitu aku tidak mendiamkan mereka keliling berdua saja" _pikirku. Sejak tadi aku terus sibuk memikirkan mereka berdua. Aku sudah melihat mereka berdua saat tadi istirahat, namun kudiamkan saja mereka yang sedang asik berdua dan berbincang tanpa menyadari keberadaanku tadi.

"Yak, Kyuhyun! Kau tahu di mana Yoora dan Donghae?" tanya Kibum menghampiriku.

"Molla… Aku juga tidak tahu…" jawabku.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Kembali ke tempat kalian!" teriak songsaeng-nimku. Kibum langsung berlari ke mejanya kembali. "Di mana dua orang lainnya?" tanyanya.

"Mollaso. Mereka belum kembali sejak istirahat tadi," jawab Kibum.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua pergi cari mereka!" suruh songsaeng-nim.

"Baik songsaeng-nim!" teriakku semangat.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan coba-coba untuk membolos!" teriak songsaeng-nim namun aku tak mempedulikannya dan menghambur keluar.

"Kyuhyun-ya!" teriak Kibum dan berlari menghampiriku. "Kau tak mau mencari mereka?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sebentar, kurasa aku memang perlu mencari mereka berdua. "Oke, kajja, cari mereka berdua," jawabku dan berjalan bersamanya. Aku dan Kibum berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah mencari di mana mereka. Yang pasti, mereka tidak mungkin berada di gudang yang ada di ujung selasar ini, karena dulu aku pernah membohongi Donghae kalau gudang itu angker.

"Yak, Kyuhyun-ya. Apa kau dengar itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Dengar apa?" tanyaku.

"Seperti ada suara orang di gudang itu." kata Kibum menunjuk gudang yang kumaksud.

"Mana mungkin… Aku sudah bilang ke Dong..,"

"_Hajima!" _ terdengar suara yeoja memutuskan kata-kataku.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne, kurasa aku juga tak salah dengar." jawabku. Aku dan Kibum mendekat ke gudang itu dan tiap kami langkahkan kaki terdengar suara yeoja berteriak.

"_Yak! Pelan-pelan!" _teriaknya dari dalam.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku juga tak ta…"

"_Aya! Sakit!"_ teriaknya lagi.

"Benar-benar menjijikan…" gumamku.

"_Sedikit lagi!" _suara yeoja di dalam ruangan ini berteriak. _"Ya! Mengapa kau lepaskan! Pabo!" _teriaknya.

"_Kau sabar sedikit!"_ bentak namja yang ada di dalam. Aku dan Kibum saling bertatapan dan wajah kami terlihat pucat. "Yak… Apa itu suara Donghae?" bisik Kibum.

"Entahlah, namun kita harus dobrak pintu ini…" jawabku.

"_Sedikit lagi! Ya! Kau benar!"_ suara yeoja itu tampak bersemangat.

Aku berbisik, "Han… Tul… Set!" dan langsung mendobrak pintu itu bersama Kibum.

"Aya!" teriak seorang yeoja ketika kami mendobrak pintu ini hingga jatuh.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentakku pada mereka berdua. Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat mereka berdua… Mereka…

**To Be Continue  
><strong>


End file.
